ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Codename: Kids Next Door - Operation: W.O.N.K.A.
Codename: Kids Next Door - Operation: W.O.N.K.A. is an American animated adventure-comedy film based on Cartoon Network's original series Codename: Kids Next Door. It's a stand-alone sequel to Codename: Kids Next Door - Operation: M.O.T.I.O.N.-P.I.C.T.U.R.E. and is also an animated version of the 1971 film Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory with the inclusion of KND characters in the plot and as seen through their point of view. Series creator Tom Warburton returned to direct this installment alongside John R. Dilworth, creator of another Cartoon Network original show Courage the Cowardly Dog, and Joe Pearson, best known for his work on the Crash Bandicoot and Spyro the Dragon video game franchises. The film stars the show's regular voice cast who returned to reprise their respective roles from the series and the previous film, in addition to J.P. Karliak as Willy Wonka, Lincoln Melcher as Charlie Bucket, Emily O'Brien as Veruca Salt and Audrey Wasilewski as Mrs. Gloop. It's produced by Warner Bros. Pictures Animation, Cartoon Network Features, Curious Pictures, Stretch Films and Epoch Ink, and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. The film is written by Ted Elliott and Terry Rossio from a story conceived by Warburton, Dilworth, Mo Willems, Andy Rhengold, Glenn Leopold, Paul Dini, Mark Saraceni, David Steven Cohen, Tom Ruegger, Irvin S. Bauer, George Krstic, Billy Aronson, Ian Flynn, Jim Stenstrum, Earl Kress and Bill Marsilli. Plot The Kids Next Door are fighting the adult villains in the Moonbase. Following their victory, Sector V goes to Bill's Candy Shop. The shop owner gives the children free candy while Sector V confronts Knightbrace. Charlie Bucket, a poor paperboy, helps Sector V to defeat Knightbrace and befriends them. While Charlie rushes home to his widowed mother and bedridden grandparents, Sector V retrieves a box of Wonka Bars from the shop. Grandpa Joe reveals to Charlie that Willy Wonka locked his famous chocolate factory because other candy makers, including rival Arthur Slugworth, sent in spies to steal his recipes. Wonka disappeared, but for three years resumed selling candy; the origin of Wonka's labor force is unknown. Sector V arrives at Charlie's home with the box of Wonka Bars, but Charlie convinces the team that stealing is wrong and they should return the box. Of course, Numbuhs 1, 2 and 4 get scolded by Numbuhs 86 and 362 for Sector V's immoral and non-ethical misconduct. The next day, Wonka announces that he hid five "Golden Tickets" in Wonka Bars. Finders of the tickets will receive a factory tour and a lifetime supply of chocolate. Four of the tickets are found by Augustus Gloop, a gluttonous boy; Veruca Salt, a spoiled girl; Violet Beauregarde, a gum-chewing girl; and Mike Teavee, a television-obsessed boy. As each winner is announced on TV, a man whispers to them. Charlie opens one Wonka Bar, but finds no Golden Ticket and loses hope. The newspapers announce the fifth ticket was found by Ed, Edd and Eddy (characters from Cartoon Network's original series of the same name). Charlie finds the coin and uses it to buy a Wonka Bar for Grandpa Joe. The TV news reveals that the three Eds are being persecuted by a furious mob for forging their ticket; when Charlie opens the Wonka Bar, he finds the fifth Golden Ticket. While rushing home, he is confronted by the same man seen whispering to the other winners, who introduces himself as Slugworth and offers to pay for a sample of Wonka's latest creation, the Everlasting Gobstopper. Charlie returns home with the Golden Ticket and chooses Grandpa Joe as his chaperone. The next day, after the KND operatives rush to the factory with the Golden Ticket that Grandpa Joe forgot, Wonka greets the ticket winners and leads them inside where each signs a contract before the tour. Meanwhile, the KND operatives notice Father, Cree Lincoln, Stickybeard, Robin Food, Gramma Stuffum, Count Spankulot, Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb, the Interesting Twins from Beneath the Mountain, Professor XXL, Mr. Fizz, Knightbrace, Potty Mouth, Nurse Claiborne, Cuppa Joe, the Senior Citizen Squad, Mr. Mogul, Soccer Mom, Mrs. Goodwall, Ernest, Principal Smelling and Al Sugarh all conspiring a sinister plan for Charlie. After a heated skirmish, the Kids Next Door break into the factory to warn Wonka of Slugworth's plan. Augustus falls into the chocolate river and is sucked up a pipe into the Fudge Room. The KND team follows Wonka and the other guests on "The Wondrous Boat Ride" to the Inventing Room, where Wonka gives each child an Everlasting Gobstopper. Violet becomes a large blueberry after chewing an experimental three-course chewing gum meal, despite Wonka's warnings. The group reaches the Fizzy Lifting Drinks Room, where Charlie and Grandpa Joe ignore Wonka's warning and sample the drinks. They float and have a near-fatal encounter with an exhaust fan, but the Kids Next Door save them by making them burp down. In the Chocolate Eggs Room, Veruca demands a golden goose for herself and falls into a garbage chute leading to the furnace. Her father falls in trying to rescue her. The group tests out Wonka's Wonkavision, only to have Mike teleport himself and become only a few inches tall. Only Charlie and Grandpa Joe remain, but Wonka dismisses them without the promised chocolate. The Kids Next Door warn Charlie that Father and his cronies have stolen a Gobstopper and are on their way out of the factory. Following a violent and climatic battle in the Wonkavision Room, Charlie stops the adult villains before he and Grandpa Joe confront Wonka on the end of the tour. Wonka explains that they violated the contract by stealing Fizzy Lifting Drinks and allowing the Kids Next Door in the factory and therefore will receive nothing. Grandpa Joe suggests to Charlie that he should give Slugworth the Gobstopper, but Charlie returns the candy to Wonka. Because of this, Wonka declares Charlie the winner. He reveals that Slugworth is really "Mr. Wilkinson", an employee of his, and the offer to buy the Gobstopper was a morality test which only Charlie passed. The gang enters the "Wonkavator", a multi-directional glass elevator that flies out of the factory. Father, Cree (both without their villain suits) and Numbuhs 1 and 5 make a truce and the Kids Next Door use Fizzy Lifting Drinks to catch up with the others. Soaring over the city, Wonka reveals that his actual prize is the factory; Wonka created the contest to find a worthy heir and Charlie and his family can immediately move in. Cast * Benjamin Diskin as Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2 * Lauren Tom as Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 14 * Dee Bradley Baker as Numbuh 4, The Tommy, Mr. Fibb, Toiletnator and Ice Cream Man * Cree Summer as Numbuh 5 and Cree * Jennifer Hale as Numbuh 86 and Mrs. Thompson * Rachel MacFarlane as Numbuh 362 * Maurice LaMarche as Father and Potty Mouth * Tom Kenny as Knightbrace, Mr. Wink, Interesting Twin from Beneath the Mountain and Ice Cream Man * Mark Hamill as Stickybeard * Grey Griffin as Gramma Stuffum * J.P. Karliak as Willy Wonka * Jess Harnell as Grandpa Joe, Bill the candy shop owner and Sam Beauregarde * Lincoln Melcher as Charlie Buckett * Mick Wingert as Mr. Slugworth/Mr. Wilkinson * Lori Alan as Mrs. Teevee * Tara Strong as Numbuh 10 and Interesting Twin from Beneath the Mountain * Rachel Butera as Augustus Gloop * Kate Higgins as Mrs. Buckett * Dallas Lovato as Violet Beauregarde * Emily O'Brien as Veruca Salt * Sean Schemmel as Henry Salt * Audrey Wasilewski as Mrs. Gloop * Lauren Weisman as Mike Teevee Production Animation Because Curious Pictures shut down their animation studios in New York and Los Angeles in 2014 and moved their only remaining small office to Pittston, Pennsylvania in 2017, Stretch Films and Epoch Ink stepped in as the co-producers. Animation was produced by Rough Draft Studios in Glendale, California and Seoul, South Korea alongside Wang Film Productions in Taiwan and SMIP and Ji-Reh Animation both also located in South Korea. Warburton, Dilworth and Pearson wanted this film to have the same visual consistence from the series and the first film. Maurice Fontenot and Kim Arndt returned to work on the sequel, having served as storyboard artists from both the show and the first film. Series animation directors Joanna Romersa, Maurice Joyce, Guy Moore, Karen Villarreal, Kevin Petrilak, Randy Myers, Karl Fischer, Yvette Kaplan and Gordon Kent provided the film's exposure sheets. The bulk of the character layout and animation crew are from both Codename: Kids Next Door and Courage the Cowardly Dog. Titmouse's New York-based unit provided some animated fantasy sequences. The film also has some stop-motion animated portions. Music Brian Tyler did not return to compose the film. Instead, the score was composed by Henry Jackman. Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Movies Category:Films based on cartoons Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Animation Group Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Pictures films Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover films Category:Sequels Category:Sequel Category:Sequel films